The Third Hour
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: AU. "Their empire? Is nothing more than empire built on the backs of others.”
1. Chapter 1

The Third Hour 

Don't own them, so don't sue. This is AU of course and I'm not saying anything more. Blah!

**Three days ago . . .**

"Clear the way! Coming through!" 

"What's her status doctor?"

"She was hit by a car. We have major blood loss, maybe a ruptured lung. She needs surgery . . ."

"Have we any ID?" 

"Yeah, Johnson?"

"Uh . . . Her license says . . . Hilde Schbeicker."

**Now . . .**

Hilde runs her hands through her hair, slicking it back as the shower engulfs her in hot water. The soft pounding of the steady droplets ease her tense muscles. Wait. Wasn't she just in a car crash? Hilde tries to think back, but it is all a blur. She remembers walking to work and crossing the street, the car . . . The rest is blank. 

"How in the hell did I get home?" Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around her small frame, Hilde heads to her bedroom. "Relena?" She calls to her roommate. The lights are off in the apartment, no sign of a Relena anywhere. Hilde looks around the room to see if anything is out of place. Nope, everything appears to be the way is was when she left for work. Is it even the same day? Heading to the kitchen where the calendar lies she takes one last look around the place. "Hmm. Odd. Today is the 23rd, meaning I've been out of it for three days. What the hell is going on!" Hilde runs to her room to examine her body for any signs of her accident. Dropping her towel Hilde's eyes scan over a perfectly healthy body. No marks or anything. Is she going mad? She remembers the car, the pain, God she remembers the pain but that's all. Nothing more. Darkness and then the hot water hitting her face. "Where is Relena?" Relena will have answers. She always does. She'll know what's going on. Shit! Hilde needs to go to work! "No, I think this calls for a sick day. The café can survive without me."

After getting dress Hilde heads down to see Landlord Brown. James Brown is a dirty old man that loves to flirt with all the female residents. HHHHilde hates dealing with him but maybe he has some information for her. There are security cameras everywhere and one of them has to have her leaving and returning.

Knock. Knock.

"Mr. Brown? Sorry to bother you but I'm in a bit of trouble and would like your assistance . . . Who the hell are you?" Hilde quickly covers her mouth and says a low sorry to the blonde boy that opened the door. He smiles at her with warm, understanding eyes.

"That's quite alright. You're the sixth person today to say that to me." Hilde just nods. The boy's eyes are like a sea of green; his features are those of an angel. "You came to pay your rent right?" His voice shows signs of uneasiness as Hilde continues to stare.

"Um. Gee. Rent. I forgot. Sorry."

"Not to worry. I've changed the due date to the last Thursday of every month."

"Haha. That's nice of Mr. Brown."

"Who?" 

"What?"

"Oh! Mr. Brown. Yes. No, it was my decision." Hilde suddenly felt out of place. Who is she talking to?

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I'm Quatre Winner. Your new Landlord."

"What happened to Mr. Brown?"

"He had to go on an extended trip." Quatre's response came to fast for Hilde's liking. His wording also didn't settle with her and she decided not to ask him for help.

"Right. So . . . last Thursday of every month?" He nods. "Ok then." Long pause. "I better go. Bye."

"Good bye Ms. Schbeicker." How did he know her name? She never gave it. Or did she? No, no she didn't. Well, it is too late now, the doors closed. Beside, her head hurts and she wants to be in the room when Relena comes home. Three more hours. Damn.

Hilde climes the last set of stairs to her floor. She takes a breath before moving on. She pulls out her keys to unlock the door when a shadow creeps up on her.

"Hey there!" Hilde almost jumped out of her skin from hearing the loud cheery voice. She turns to face the body and is greeted with a very handsome man. He stands a good foot above her and has a long braid trailing down his back. Laughing eyes shine down at her as a sexy grin crosses his lips."You live here?" He points to her door. All she can afford is a slow nod. He leans in closer, his cologne filling her nose. "Good, 'cause that means we're neighbors." The man's words free her from her stupor.

"My neighbor?" 

"Yup. Just moved in yesterday." He leans against the door next to hers. "Name's Duo, Duo Maxwell." He says is a sly voice. But alas, it is lost to her wondering thoughts.

"Where are the Anderson's?"

"Who? You mean the people who used to live here?"

"Yes." Her voice is harsh and causes Duo discomfort.

"They left lady! Calm down."

"Calm down? You have no idea what I've just been through! Shit is going down and I have no fucking clue what it is. I woke up in my shower after I had just passed out from being hit by a car, I find I've been out of it for three days with no memory what so ever. I . . . I show no scars or marks from the car crash . . . I . . . my neighbors, who I might say where very happing living here and had no reason to leave, are gone! As WELL, as my landlord." Hilde stops her little rant to catch her breath. Duo just stares, waiting for her to stop. "Where was I going with this?"

"Wanting to know where your neighbors are." Duo crosses his arms over his chest as he speaks.

"Right. Where are they?"

"Like I said. They left."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But . . ."

"Can I have your name at least?" Hilde opens her door as she ponders a response. Oh just give him your name.

"Hilde, Hilde Schbeicker." She smiles at him as she mocks his earlier response. Duo just smiles back as he watches her door close. Once it's closed he lets out a deep breath and retreats to his room.       

"Come home Relena!" Hilde cries as she flops down on the couch. Tears rim her eyes as the stress of having too many unanswered questions fill her mind. What's going on? What happened during those three days? Who are these new people and where is Relena? Or will there even be a Relena, replaced by someone new? With nothing left to do, Hilde curls up into a protective ball and lets the tears flow. "God help me. Please. Some one help." Only the silence answers her plea. 

End of chapter one. Please review and read my other fics! Thank you. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Hour

Chapter 2

Relena climes the stairs to her floor with slow steady steps. The weight of the day hangs on her back, distorting her normally perfect posture. With a heavy sigh she reaches for her keys.

"Hey there!" Relena almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing the cheery voice.

"Ah! Oh. . . Sorry, you had me at a fright there." Relena places a hand over her chest to steady her jumping heart.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one doing the scaring today. Had your roommate jumping too." His violet eyes shine has the memories play in his head. "Names Duo Maxwell. I just moved in next-door and no, I don't know what happened to the Anderson's. The landlord only told me they had left somewhere. That's all, I swear!" Relena stares at Duo with a look of bewilderment. 

"Who are the Anderson's?"

"What? They . . . They where your neighbors." He points to his door, eyes wide.

"Sorry." Relena shakes her head. "I'm never home so I really don't know my neighbors. Did you say my roommate?" Relena pulls her keys out and unlocks the door, all as Duo is speaking to her. 

"Yeah, I saw her earlier today. She was in a crappy mood and I never really got around to asking her about the . . ."

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to go!" Relena smiles apologetic at Duo as she closes the door.

"Three guys." The door is closed before he could finish. "Damn. This isn't going well."

A small bit of guilt fills Relena for closing the door on Duo but the need to be reassured that Hilde was all right overwhelmed it at the moment. 

"Hilde?" She cries as she drops her purse on the floor. "Hilde!!!"

"Relena?" Hilde emerges from her bedroom, eyes red from hours of crying. "Relena!" Both friends run to each other, fresh tears falling as they both speak their concern. 

"Hilde. Where the hell have you been? Last I remember is you heading off to work before me and then the call from the police saying that you where hit by a car . . ."

"So I was hit!" Hilde cries tears of joy. "I'm not going insane! Please Relena tell me more." Relena lets go of her friend. 

"You don't know!?"

"No! I have no memories after the collision with the car! Did they send me to the hospital?" The past days finally come together for Relena. Things start to fall into place but what they make is still very unclear. The long silence unnerves Hilde.

"The police said you were, but when I got to the hospital the doctors had no one come in with your description or name. The only female that came from that accident was  . . . was . . . Dorothy, I forget her last name but it wasn't you. I went back to find the cop that called me and they said no one did. I thought I was going mad!" Hilde opens her mouth to speak but words escape her. Hell, her very world has just escaped her. What did they do to her? "We have to take you to the doctors! Right away . . ."

"NO! I can't Relena. Maybe it was one of them! We can't trust anyone! Something happened to me and it has caused me to miss three days of my life and our neighbors and landlord. They must have seen something that caused their disappearance."

"Wait. Wait! Our landlord?"

"Yeah, he was replaced by some new guy." Both girls take a moment to ponder this. "By the way, our rent is due the last Thursday of every month."

"Hmm."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

They both jump in unison and rush to the door. Relena peers through the eyehole as Hilde bits her bottom lip. She watches the expressions play across Relena's face.

"Well? Who is it?" Hilde whispers, afraid the person on the other side will hear.

"All I can see are . . . flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yes." Relena moves to open the door. Hilde places a hand on Relena's, stopping her motion. "It's ok." She says in her most reassuring voice. It even convinces her unsettling fears. Opening the door allows the fresh sent of wild flowers to invade their apartment. The smell calms their nerves, a little.

"Hey neighbors. I was sweeping out my balcony when I noticed the Anderson's must have left their little garden here." Duo smiles sheepishly at the two women. "I'm not much of a gardener so I thought maybe you would like them. And I hope they make a good peace offering to." He turns to Hilde as he does a slight bow.  A small blush heats Hilde's face as she takes the flowers from him.

"Thank you Duo." Relena smiles gentle at the young man and tries to close the door. Duo however, has another plan. With one strong arm he grips on to the side door, halting Relena's actions. Panic fills them as a million scenarios enter their minds.

"Wait." He says in a stern voice. His eyes become a dark stormy purple. "I have got to ask you something that has been bothering me all day." He speaks more directly to Hilde than to Relena. "Who where those guys that brought you home?" Relena grabs the falling flowers just as they were about to hit the floor.  Duo lets go of the door and would have helped Relena if Hilde hadn't grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and all but dragged him inside. Relena with one free hand closes the door and makes sure it's lock, so not to be disturbed.

"Tell me what you know!" Hilde shakes Duo with every word.

"OK! OK! Just let me go!" After a moment of silence she complies and takes a seat on the couch. Duo straitens out his shirt before taking a seat as well. "Around 9:45 AM I was coming up the stairs with some more boxes from my move. I was about to make it to the top when I saw three guys standing by your door. One was Quatre, our landlord, the others I didn't know. Well, I stopped because I noticed one guy was holding someone. All I could see were their legs hanging over the man's arms. I got this feeling I shouldn't be seeing this so I stayed quite." Duo rubs his neck as he continues. "Quatre opened the door for them and they entered. Once they where in I made it to my room fast and waited for them to leave. An hour later they did and about thirty minutes later you came out."

"Hmm." Was all Hilde could say. Relena grips the flowers tightly as she slowly sinks to the chair near the couch.

"I figured the girl they had was you. Am I correct?"

"I honestly can't say. I don't remember anything."

"Duo . . ."

"What's your name? You never gave it."

"Oh sorry. It's Relena." Duo nods. "Duo. Do you remember seeing anything strange about the girl?"

"Can't say much, all I saw where her legs." A short silence falls upon them. "Wait, her legs where heavily bruised." Everyone looks down to Hilde's legs, which are covered by pants.

"I checked. Nothing."

"We're going to a doctor to get you checked!" Relena's voice rang with a tone that always meant she was going to take control of the situation and run things. She hands the flowers to Duo as they both stand up. Hilde slowly follows, knowing not to fight her friend. 

"Fine but if they kill me I am so haunting you!"

"Fine." She hands Hilde her coat and ushers the two out of the apartment. "Come on. Before the offices close!" 

"Duo." Hilde turns to him. "Could you do us a favor and not speak of this to anyone? And please keep watch of anything strange?'

"Ok but . . ."

"Thanks. You're a dear!" She gives him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone in the hallway with his peace offering.

"Well, that's not going to be reported to the boss." He smiles as the heat from the kiss warms his cheek.

St. Marks Hospital 

"Well doctor?" Relena stands next to Dr. Sally Po as Hilde is being given a CAT scan. "What are we looking for?" Sally watches the images of Hilde's brain slowly appear on the screen, the images reflect off her glasses.

"Let me worry about that Ms. Peacecraft. You just worry about the bill."

"Don't worry. My father is going to pay for it."

"Hmm. All done." Relena peers over the doctor's shoulder but is pushed away by a nurse.

"You should go get your friend. She's ready to go now." The young nurse pushes her out the room.

"But . . . But . . ."

"Now go get her. It will be sometime before we get any results. There's nothing more you can do so go home." Relena tries to get Dr. Po's attention but she keeps her back to her.

"Dr. Po!" The door in slammed in her face. Relena mutters a low curse.

"Did they find anything?" Hilde asks as she adjusts her shirt. A mix of emotions swirls across her face.

"They won't know for some time. Come on. There's nothing here to do."

"So Dr. Po. Did you find anything?" The young woman crosses over to where Sally sits. Dr. Po takes off her glasses and rubs the bridge of her nose, a high sign of distress. "Dr. Po?" Sally raises a hand to silence the woman.

"Tell your boss that the surgery was a success."  The woman smiles and grabs the test results as she exits. A moment passes before Sally speaks. "And may God have mercy on our souls." She covers her face with her trembling hands. "What have I done?"  


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Hour 

Chapter 3

Something very, very wrong had just happened. The life Hilde once knew is now gone.

The car ride was filled with silent concern. The very air crackled under the intense flow of emotions. What questions where thought to be answered, where left in their place of the unknown. Nothing has changed. Nothing was gained. Nothing to do now but wait for 'them' to make the next move.

"I'm not going insane." Hilde mutters under her breath for the one-hundredth time. Relena grips the steering wheel as she tries to stay calm as her friend mutters once more. She has no right to yell at her, the poor girl is going through hell right now. Grrr, but it's so annoying to her! "I'm not going . . ."

"OK! We understand Hilde!" Her voice is a strained plea. The fears paying their toll on her.

"But I'm not! I, I'm not going insane! I'm not. I just want to know what they did! Something happened and no one is telling me anything! Why? What did they do? Who are they?"

"Darling, I wish I could answer all those for you but remember I'm in the same boat as you!" Silence once again takes over the car. Hilde takes long, deep breaths to regain her lost nerves. Her steady intake of air is the only sound for the rest of the car trip.

"I'm glad . . . I'm not a lone." Hilde reaches over to her best friend' hand, griping it. Both girls smile at each other. Well, as best as any one can in a situation like this.

"So?" Says Quatre as he watches his comrade pour himself a drink. "Did you get rid of the bodies?" The tall man stays silent as he picks up the cold glass. He relishes in its cool feel, quite the contrast to the hot blood staining his hands.

"They won't be found." He simple states, never looking at the other man. 

_"Please don't!"_  

"Hmm, such a shame so many had to die." Quatre rubs his forehead in an attempt to release stress. "This has gotten out of control."

_"Please! Spare my wife . . ."_

"Hn."

"Trowa?" Quatre walks over to the silent man. "Weren't there two others with you?"

"There were."

"What happened to them?"

"Oh God! Oh God! Richard! God why?" She tries to go to her fallen husband. They stop her. They wanted some fun. He wouldn't have it.

"Trowa! You're hurt! What happened? Didn't everything go . . ."

"It went to plan. They're all dead. They will never be found." He places the cup down and walks to the bathroom to clean himself off. "I missed the guys heart. Didn't know he was still alive. He caught me off guard."

"Trowa! Things didn't go to plan! You were supposed to shoot them in the head like the others. Shoot them and then make sure . . ." Quatre never finished. Trowa's grip on his throat stops all words and the very air from escaping.

"The plan was to kill them and then make sure they were never found. I did that! How is not a concern, only if it produces the end results we want. Which my actions did!" Trowa stares at Quatre for sometime, watching the very life being crushed from him. Suddenly Trowa lets go.

"Please . . . Spare my . . ."

"Trowa, never in my life have I seen you this shaken up! What's bothering you?" Trowa has been in this business as long as he remembers. He's killed many people before, men and women. But never had he done anything like this. Quatre looks on to his friend, concern swim in his eyes. Patiently he waits for the man's response. Trowa tries to figure out if it's safe to say as he looks at the security surveillance screens. Soon after a moment Quatre looks as well. Both men stare as the silence wraps around them.

"Please. Please spare my . . ."

"She was with child." He whispers.

Trowa looked at her with fear eating at his soul. Child? God why? The woman huddles on the ground near her dead husband and the two hit men Trowa had with him. She held her torn shirt with trembling hands. Tears streamed down her dirty cheeks. She rocked back and forth softly speaking words of prayer, for her husband, herself and her unborn child. Trowa took a deep breath. He raised his gun to the back of her head. He said a silent prayer.

"May God have mercy on our souls." 

Quatre would have responded but the quick glimpse of the two girls entering changed the course of his thoughts.

"They're here."

"Which one is Hilde?"

"Her. The one with the short hair." Trowa looks at her for a moment as Quatre readies himself at the phone. "You know what to do." Trowa gazes at his hands for a long time before moving on. He has a job to do. No point in saving the damned, right?

The two girls take a moment to regain their breath as they climbed the last step to their floor. Both nodding to each other that they are ready and silently agree to go to the gym more often. Come on, they live on the third floor! They took only a step before Duo's door flew opened. The braided man waves his arms wildly at them in silent protest. As Hilde was about to say something, Duo would shake his head no and wave them inside his apartment. Silently they comply.

Once inside, Duo closes the door and makes sure it's good and locked. Duo ushers them as far as away as he could from the dividing wall of their two apartments. 

"What? Duo? What's going on?" Relena whispers to him. Hilde nods in agreement.

"Two men came into your room. They haven't left yet. And I heard them lock the door once inside."

"Shit! What are we going to do?" Hilde wraps her arms around herself as the other two think of a plan. 

"They have to leave sometime. Right?"

Ring!

Both girls jump and cover their mouths to stifle their screams. Duo simply walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Yo!" He smiles into the phone. "Yeah? The move went great!" Relena and Hilde relax when hearing it's just a concern friend/relative. "Well, things would be easier if I knew what the hell was going on." Duo's voice turns dark as he turns his back to them. "Sorry 'mother'! But I don't like . . ." His voice starts to fade as he enters the small kitchen. Hilde watches the phone cable being pulled to its limit. Both girls ready for impact, as the cable is about to fight back.

Snap. 

"SHIT!" The phone flies from Duo's grasp but not before it smacks him in the head. Duo slips on the floor and tumbles down. The phone cable pulls the phone across the floor, moving back as much as it can to its original shape.

Quatre and Trowa, being on the second floor, hear the thump and shuffling of feet. Quatre picks up the phone and starts to dial. Trowa cracks his knuckles as he heads for the third floor.

"Duo!"

"Duo?"

Relena and Hilde rush to the kitchen to see Duo and his broken pride. His face is red with embarrassment. Damn, there goes his chance for being Mr. Smooth. 

"I'm fine! I'm just going to take a little nap on my nice, cold, hard kitchen floor. Yeah." Hilde laughs as she kneels down to him. Slowly she brushes his hair from his eyes. Duo smiles back at her as he tries to think of something to say. Something to regain is dignity.

"Who where you talking to?" Hilde says as she continues to play with his hair. Relena picks up the forgotten phone. As she was about to hang up she hears a man's voice.

"Hello?"

"My mother." He shyly says. "She was just checking up on me."

_"Who the hell is this?"_ Relena listens to the man on the other line. She looks at Duo as he explains to Hilde about his mother calling. Slowly she hangs up the phone. They have to get out of here.

"Hilde . . ." Her words are cut short at the sound of sirens. They seem to stop right outside the window. Relena walks over to investigate as Hilde stays with Duo on the floor.

"Relena? What is it?"

"The police, lots of them! They're coming in!" Hilde gets up off the floor as well as Duo. Well, not as quickly as her. They all move to the door but as they came they heard heavy footsteps rush up the stairs and bust down a door on their floor. Hilde's and Relena's door in fact. Duo stops them from leaving as he gives warning with his violet eyes. Yells and fighting can be heard as the police raid their room. Soon gun shots and screams from the neighbors who took witness to the fight.

"Ms. Hilde?!" Came Quatre's voice. "Ms. Relena? Dear God what happened?" Confused as well, the group moves to the door. Duo makes sure he's the one opening. 

"What's going on?" Duo says with a stern voice. Quatre turns to Duo with shock. An even greater shock took over as he saw the two girls behind him.

"Ms. Hilde!" He rushes past Duo and hugs the girl. "Your all right! I heard fighting up stairs and called the police! They found two guys in your apartment!"

"But we got them. There is nothing to worry about." A new man walked up to them. He was tall and very handsome. He wore a suit and held a badge up for them. "Names Hero. I'm a detective." Both girls nod as his intense eyes bore into them. Hero turns his eyes to Duo and the two exchange a silent greeting. 

"Oh dear, how do you think they came in?" Quatre watches the police drag out two body bags.

"Through the window. It was broken when we came in. They didn't move anything, which is odd. In fact." Hero puts his badge away. "We found them just sitting on the coach. Are you ladies in any trouble?"

"Well, if you had listen to me before I would have told you!" Relena crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at Hero. He makes no response.

"What?" Says Duo and Hilde.

"Hn. You shouldn't stay here. Go to a friends house." Hero, having brushed Relena off, pulls out a card. "Here. It has my number on it. Call me if anything happens. Plus, call me when you get to your friends. I want to be able to reach you. Got it?" His request came more as an order. Too quickly he turned to leave, avoiding any questions that may be asked. An eerie silence takes over as the police leave.

"So? I guess we can't go back?" Says Hilde.

"Hey, you girls can stay here!" Says Duo as Quatre nods in agreement.

"No. I have a better idea. Come one Hilde." Hilde, confused at her friend's actions, slowly follows. Duo and Quatre can only stare, knowing any other action could raise suspicion. 

"Relena?" Hilde finally speaks as they walk to her car. "What was that all about?" Relena is about to answer when she bumped into someone. A large brown box is knocked to the floor, spilling its contents. Relena says a quick sorry and bends down to help. Yet, dark green eyes stop her actions. 

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking."

"I'm still sorry, I wasn't looking either." A few seconds later the three, Hilde helped as well, cleaned up the mess. "You moving in?"

"Yes but maybe no. I just saw the police pull out two body bags from this place."

"Oh. This doesn't happen all the time." Hilde states with a smile. "Names Hilde. This is my roommate Relena."

"I'm Trowa."

"What floor are you moving to?" Asks Relena.

"The third." Both girls pale. Another new neighbor? Can he be trusted? Not wanting to stay any longer they smile and say a quick good bye. Trowa watches them leave, a little unnerved that Hilde's roommate still lives. Oh well. He turns to see Quatre walking down the stairs.

"We have a slight problem." His voice was dark and cruel. "I want you to find out who this Duo Maxwell is."

"What about the girls?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll handle it." Trowa nods as he continues up the stairs. Slowly a plan forms in his head as he takes a step closer to the third floor. Closer to where Duo Maxwell lies.


	4. Chapter 4

The Third Hour 

Chapter 4

"Where are we going Relena? I mean, who can we trust?"

"Catherine. She lives just outside of the city. I believe we'll be safe there."

"Why? 'Cause neither of us have kept in contact?" Hilde laughs at their lack of communication between their high school friend. Relena smiles as she speed up.

"Exactly."

Duo sits in his dark apartment. Pondering whether or not it's safe to leave. Quatre did not seem all too pleased with the girls being in his room. And he knows Quatre isn't the saint he appears to be. An evil hides behind his eyes, just waiting to be released. Duo will make sure he's not there when that happens. Also, he'll make sure the girls aren't there either. Thinking about the girls he sighs. Where did they go? He should have followed but the moment wasn't right. Too much to be concerned with. Quatre, Relena and Hilde, The Third Hour, and now Hero. Duo heads outside to his balcony as he thinks back at Hero. Why did he have to come? Now this could mess things up. If he wasn't careful, Hero might ruin everything. Seeing there is nothing he can do as of now, Duo looks around the area. Making sure it's all clear he jumps the little space between his balcony and Hilde's. Landing without a sound he moves to the door and slips in. He might as well get back to work.

Trowa opens Duo's door. He puts the master key away as he enters. Closing the door he surveys the room. No sign of Duo. Hmm. He heads for the bedroom but before stopping in front of the open glass door leading to the balcony. Trowa peers out and then quickly returns inside. Nothing. Maybe there is a computer in here? Ah, there is. In Duo's bedroom lies a mass of cloths on the floor, a bed with sheets all over the place (He must have trouble sleeping.) and a computer on a small desk.

Trowa turns on the PC.

Duo enters Hilde's room.

As Trowa waits for the computer to boot he walks around the bedroom. Looking for anything.

Duo comes to find an address book lying on her dresser.

Sitting back down Trowa starts to hack Duo's files.

Looking through the address book he finds only a few names and addresses. Mostly family but none live too close for her to got to. He then comes across an address.

"Who are you Maxwell? What are your secrets?"

The page in the address book is drawn all over with harsh, ruff pencil marks. She must have been very angry with this person. No wait, persons. Duo looks closer to the names. Mother and Father. Making a note of this he continues to look through until he finds an address close by. Just right outside the city.

Trowa keeps an eye on the clock as he searches Duo's computer. He didn't bring his silencer so he would have to fight him hand to hand. Trowa smiles. He hasn't done that in a long time. Looking over to the corner by the closet he sees some weights. Duo must work out.

After writing down the address he returns the address book. Making sure he left nothing he heads for the balcony.

Trowa turns off the computer and heads for the other rooms. He first enters the kitchen but not before looking out the open glass door.

Duo slowly closes the glass door and readies himself to jump across.

Trowa stands in the kitchen, not sure what he should be looking for. 

Duo jumps. He makes it but a passing car cause him crush is body to the floor.

Trowa hears a noise from the balcony. Silently he waits.

Duo slips back into his room. Closing the door, he makes sure it's locked before heading for the front door.

Trowa sees Duo lock the balcony door. He waits for him to pass before following. Duo grabs the door handle. Trowa reaches for his neck. Slam. Trowa outstretched hand curls into a fist. He moved to fast for him. Damn him.

"Till another day Maxwell."   

 Duo rubs his neck as the hairs stand up. Confused as to way, he looks to his door. 

"Ah, I don't have time for this." He locks his door and heads for his car.

Quatre watches the screen as Duo leaves. Once the man is out of view he turns back to the tracking device.

"I found nothing." Came the calm voice of Trowa.

"Hmm. Nothing at all?"

"Nothing solid but he is up to something. He wasn't in his room when I got there but he came through his balcony. I believe he was in the girls room."

"Shit. He could be the FBI! They have been a bother for sometime."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Trowa looks over Quatre's shoulder. "A tracking device?"

"Yeah, we put it in Hilde during the surgery."

"I thought we learned our lesson with Dorothy? Isn't that what killed her?"

"No. The car crash killed her. But it was the parasite that was causing her the pain, which made us send her to the hospital. We thought it was something bigger, not the stupid parasite pushing out the device."

"Really? Why would it do that?"

"It pushed it out because it wasn't organic, making it of no use or a danger to the body."

"Why did we put in her if we know this now?"

"Trowa. We need to keep track of her. If she complains about neck pains then we'll know what to do. Besides, Dorothy had it in her for over a month. We have plenty of time."

"Hn."

"My neck hurts!" Hilde winces as she touches a sore spot on her neck. "Ah, it feels kinda like a lump. Hey Relena? Could you feel this?"

"I can't now Hilde. I'm driving."

"Well, how much longer?"

"Not much. We'll be there in five minutes." 

"Hm. Good. I think I need to put ice on it."

"Yes. I hope she doesn't mind us coming!"

"Nah, ouch. She won't. What I'm more concerned about is if this will endanger her life?" Relena sighs at Hilde's statement. Yes, this might kill them all. But Relena will be damned if she didn't find the reason why they were killed.

"Maybe they put something in your neck?"

"You think so?" The panic look in her friends eyes make Relena wish she didn't just say that. 

"We're going to the doctors . . ."

"No! I don't trust them. Not even Dr. Po."

"But Hilde . . ."

"No. I'll be fine. It's properly nothing. A pulled muscle or something."

"Hmm."

Catherine sips her tea as she watches the television. She tries to get as comfortable as possible; her broken ankle doesn't help the process. 

 Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Damn it all! Sally! Sally? Could you get the door? Please?"

"Sure!" Sally takes the pot off the stove and pours the hot water in to the teapot. Turning off the heat she grabs the teapot and drops it off for Catherine before opening the door.

"Hello? . . ."

"YOU!!" All three women yell. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yells Hilde.

"I'm making a house call for a friend of mine. What about you?" Hilde winces in pain as she rubs her neck. Sally's eyes widen from her actions. Is it happening already?

"A friend? You mean Catherine!" Relena says as she helps Hilde inside.

"Sally who's at the door?"

"Hold on!" Sally turns to Hilde. "Where do you hurt? Your neck?"

"Yeah . . .but don't help me. I'm fine."

"N-no! No your not." They look at Sally as she tries to cover herself up.

"What do you know?" Says Hilde.

"Sally!!!" Yells Catherine in concern. Relena turns to deal with her old high school friend.

"Your test results are still in the lab. I have nothing else but that. But let me look  . . ." Hilde smacks her hand away. Stepping back, Sally sighs. This is going to be a long night.

Duo pulls up to the house on the address. He can see Relena's car in the driveway. Duo cracks his back and neck as he readies himself for a long hard night. He's going to stay here all night and make sure the girls are ok. They have come this far in tracking down the Third Hour. This girl is important to them and Duo will find out why.       


	5. Chapter 5

The Third Hour

Chapter 5

"So." Says Catherine as she sips her tea. "Two guys broke into your house?" Relena nods as she places her cup down on the coffee table.

"It happened all so fast." Her voice is strained. Lightly she rubs her forehead as she leans back into the soft cushions of the sofa. "I barely had time to think. All I knew was we had to get out of there and fast. I'm sorry to burden you with our problems."

"Hmm. Why not your father? I mean, I'm here for you but don't you think he would provide you with better security?"

"Oh no." Relena holds up a delicate hand, shaking her head no. "If my father where to ever find me in any kind of trouble . . ." Her voice trails off as she about her father. "He'd lock me away. Daddy's little girl locked safe away in her glass castle."

"Glass?" Catherine is lost to the word's meaning.

"The life they live is so fragile, like glass.  Anything can come by and destroy it. It's funny how people fear the rich and powerful." Relena sighs as she thinks back to how she was treated in high school. People were only nice to her when she was looking. Yet behind her back they snickered and spread rumors. Heaven for bid if she ever did anything wrong. They all waited for her to trip, like vultures, and if she did, they would pick at her until she was bone dry. "Little do they know that one scandal can be the down fall. Their empire? Is nothing more than empire built on the backs of others."  

"Wow. I have no idea what that all just meant. But . . . you are talking about the rich right?" Leave it to Catherine to be blunt.

"Oh never mind."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KINDDING ME!!!!" Both women jump at the sudden loud voice of Hilde. For someone her size she sure has a great set of lungs.

"Sally must have found something." Relena stands up as she heads to the bathroom where she left the other two to examine Hilde's neck. Coming to the bathroom Relena found a panic stricken Hilde standing in the tub, holding the shower curtain like a lifeline and a stressed Sally trying to coax Hilde to calm down.

"Hilde please! All I have to do is make a small incision . . ."

"Hell no! Relena are you. Ow. Hearing this?" Tears rim her eyes as the pain slowly consumes her.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Sally, looking over her shoulder, addresses Relena.

"She has a large growth on the back of her neck. It's causing her tremendous amount of pain. All I need to do is release a little of the pressure." Turning back to Hilde. "It will hurt . . . a lot, BUT, it will go away really quickly!" Hilde rolls her eyes at the doctor's statement.

"Gross, a growth? What kind?" Says Catherine as she balances on her crutches.

"Catherine do you have any sharp knifes?" 

"What? You can't be serious!" Relena pushes her way in front of Hilde. She holds her grown, arms stretched out wide, like a protective shield. "I won't have it."

"Ow! Yeah!" Hilde's grip tightens on the curtain as she doubles over in pain. Relena, for the first time sees the large lump on Hilde's neck.

"Dear God! That's huge!" Hilde looks up to her friend with painful, teary eyes. 

"Thank you." Says Sally as she heads to the place where Catherine said her knifes where. "Now hold her still. Very still." Relena nods and turns to Hilde. Shaking her head in a plea, Hilde pushes her body, still griping the curtain, up against the wall. Both women advance to her and in a flash Hilde is down. They flip her on her stomach as Relena sits on her legs, holding her arms in place. Sally holds Hilde's head still as she steadily moves the knife closer to the endangering lump. All Hilde can do is cry her eyes out as she feels the cool metal touch her skin. "Catherine? We are going to need a shit load of towels!" The other woman nods and limps over to grab what she can. A minute later she returns, placing them near Sally's reach. "Ok Hilde. All I'm doing is just letting a little pressure her out. I need you to be very, very and I stress very, still. Got me?" Hilde tries to nod but Sally adds more pressure to her hold. "I said be still."

"O-ok." She whimpers, scared and embarrassed at her behavior. With skilled hands, Sally makes the incision. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The soft tapping to Duo's window do nothing to stir the sleeping man.

TAP.  TAP. TAP.

Nope. Try again.

BANG!

There you go! Duo jumps up from his sleeping position alert.

"What? I'm going . . ." Once his surrounding settle in, Duo becomes more aware of the car he's setting in and the mission. 

Tap. Tap.

"What?" Duo looks out his window to find a very angry Hero looking back at him. "Oh shit the cops! Wait . . . I'm a cop. Kinda." Unlocking his doors Duo readies for the reason that brought Hero out. "Hey buddy. Long time no see?"

"Shut up Maxwell." Duo rolls his eyes at the man's trademark greeting. "I want answers. Now."

"Gee, I didn't know there was a test today. I would have studied . . ." The cold metal to his nose stops his chatter and the sound of the safety being turned off makes him sweat. "What do you want to know? You probable know just as much as I do!"

"Last time I checked you were on your way to a ten year stay in jail. That was two years ago." Duo pushes the gun away from his face with one swift, leisurely motion. 

"Yeah, but I made a deal that got me out." He grins at the stone across from him.

"Explain. Are you working with them?"

"Who? The girls or The Third Hour?"

"Why would I care if you're working for the girls?"

"Sorry man! Didn't think you'd know about The Third Hour."

"I don't." Duo Maxwell has just become the most confused in his life.

"Damn it Hero! Cut the crap and tell me what YOU know!"

"The call to the station about the little incident earlier in the girls apartment? It happened way to fast for the station. They don't even move that fast for a robbery at a donut shop. Plus, they brought two body bags with them."

"Yeah, I thought that was odd."

"So I was asking if you were working for Quatre. The one who made the call. I feel he's up to something. "

"No, FBI." Duo take pleasure in the look of shock on Hero's face. However, Hero recovered quickly.

"How in the hell did you pull that off?" A silly grin spreads across Duo's face as he recalls his first meeting with Agent Chang.

"Almost got it . . ." Sally's sleeves are rolled up as far as they can go, in an attempt to spare them from the blood. However, the bathtub isn't so lucky, as well as Hilde's hair and her shirt. Relena tries to keep her lunch down as she holds her friend down.  "Almost . . ." Sally grits her teeth as her finger and the help of the knife, push out the tracker. Also, Hilde's screams of pain could wake the dead.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes. It sounds like it's coming from the house." Both men spend no less than a second on the thought before jump out of the car. Guns ready.

"There!" Sally yells with joy as she holds up the tracker. Relena's grip loosens as she takes a closer look but all to quickly is it destroyed by Sally's foot. With a soothing voice, Sally tells Hilde that it's all over as she pats Hilde's neck with the towels. 

"What was that? That thing you pulled out of Hilde?" Sally sits up a bit, whipping the sweat from her forehead with her arm. She lifts the bloody towel as the wound slowly heals on its own. "Hilde?" Relena gets off her as she moves to get up. Hilde turns to the two women, hand on the back of her neck. Her eyes are wide with shock and cheeks are stained from her tears.

"The pain. It's gone. And the lump!" Relena smiles with her friend. Yet their joy is outlived to fast. Hilde growls as she turns to Sally. "You!" Hilde leaps at the other woman, crushing her with her weight. Sally tries to push the crazed woman off her but Hilde has wraps her hands around her neck and is know shaking the life out of her. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME? WHAT? GOD DAMN IT! YOU WILL TELL ME OR SO HELP I WILL KILL YOU!" Relena moves to her friends to try and coax her off the doctor but the sudden disappearance of the incision halts her actions. There is no mark, no scare, just perfect skin.  

"AAAAAAA!" Catherine's scream stops the feuding women and wakes Relena out of her trance. Rushing to the source of the scream they find Catherine waving one of her crutches in the air like a mad woman and a stricken Duo on the floor rubbing his head. The front door is off its hinges and Hero points his gun at Catherine, who is still waving the crutch in the air like a mad woman. "Get out! Get out or so help me I'll call the cops!"

"Lady we are the cops!" Duo stands up and grabs the crutch, stopping it. Duo speaks after Catherine calms down a bit. "Look we heard screaming and . . . Gah!" Duo catches eyes with Hilde and sees the blood on her shirt. He grabs her shoulders and gives her a hard shake. "What the hell happened to you girl?" Duo pulls her close to look at her back and when he pushes her back he sees a small blush coloring her cheeks. 

"What's going on?" Says Hero as he lowers his gun. Relena walks up to him, eyes glaring.

"Mr. Yuy as I have said before . . ." Relena never finished her sentence. The sound of Duo's cry as Hilde knees him in the stomach makes Relena and Hero to draw their attention to them. Once Duo lets go of Hilde she takes off. Grabbing Relena's arm she bolts for the door, pushing Hero to the side. It takes a moment before anyone reacts.

"Ok. What the hell is going on! Who are these people?" Catherine points to the two men as she yells at Sally. "Who's going to fix my door?" Duo, not having time for this, turns after the girls. Sally would of joined but Hero stops her. His intense eyes stop any and all movement.

"Talk. Now" He orders to the stricken doctor.

"H-Hilde! Wait!!!" Relena yells as she is dragged across the neighborhood. Hilde gives no sign of letting up. The only thing that stops her is the on coming car. "Hilde!" Hilde and the car stop just in time to spare an accident. The bright lights blind them but the clear voice lets them know it's someone they know.

"Are you guys alright?" Hilde runs to the driver, who has now stepped out of his car. Hilde hugs the man as Relena catches her breath.

"Oh! Thank God! You have to help us! He's after us! He's coming . . ."

"Who?" Says Trowa as he pulls Hilde away.

"Duo." Relena finally speaks. 

"Please Trowa! I know we don't know each other but you have to help us!" Trowa strokes Hilde's hair as he smiles down at her.

"Sure. Neighbor."


End file.
